liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Najimi Ajimu
Najimi Ajimu=thumb|450px |-|Tomada pelo Selamento=thumb|450px Características Pessoais Nome: Ajimu Najimi (Najimi Ajimu) Apelidos: Anshin'in Idade: Mais de 3 Trilhões de Anos. (Najimi acompanhou o Nascimento do Universo) Espécie: Humano, Entidade. (Padronizado desta forma. Najimi pode mudar de forma para outras espécies) Classificações: Not Equal, Fundadora da Academia Hakoniwa, Líder do Flask Plan. Sexo: Feminino (Padronizado desta forma. Najimi pode mudar seu gênero) Obra: Medaka Box Aliados: *'Hanten Shiranui' *'Zenkichi Hitoyoshi' Jokers (Grupo Formado por Medaka) *'Medaka Kurokami' *'Hanten Shiranui' *'Hansode Shiranui' *'Kumagawa Misogi' Inimigos: *'Medaka Kurokami' (Temporário) *'Iihiko Shishime' Najimi não possui inimigos de forma literal. Descrição: Ajimu é uma garota muito bonita, fazendo Zenkichi corar na primeira vez que a viu, e até Kumagawa especula que ele se apaixonou por ela por causa de sua aparência. Ela tem olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos castanhos escuros muito compridos, amarrados com duas fitas amarelas. No mundo dos sonhos, Ajimu aparece como no ensino médio com um uniforme de marinheiro composto por uma camisa rosa clara com um acabamento vermelho escuro e uma saia vermelha escura combinando. Ela também usa duas pulseiras rosa e meias pretas altas na coxa. O nome dela está escrito nos sapatos dela. Sobre Najimi Ajimu (院 な じ Ajimu Najimi) é a fundadora da Academia Hakoniwa e a criadora do Flask Plan. Seu parceiro é Hanten Shiranui. Líder dos Not Squals, Ajimu está ausente há três anos após ser selada por Misogi Kumagawa. Após o sucesso de Medaka Kurokami na reforma de Kumagawa, o selo enfraqueceu, e Ajimu se soltou. Ajimu é a principal antagonista do Arco Sucessor de Medaka, que acaba sendo efetivada com sucesso. Mentalidade Personalidade: Ajimu tem uma personalidade misteriosa, falando enigmaticamente e explicando muito pouco. Zenkichi não a reconhece nem se lembra dela; ela afirma que, porque seu rosto foi arrancado, ela não é ninguém. Ela parece se importar com Medaka, pois se refere a ela com um tom familiar, e diz a Zenkichi para não fazê-la chorar mais. Ajimu parece existir no coração de Zenkichi e Kumagawa. Cada vez que Kumagawa morre, ele a encontra em seu coração antes que ele possa voltar a vida. Por causa disso, ele passou a considerá-la com ódio extremo. Moral: Neutro Preferência Sexual: Bissexual Objetivos: *'Concluir o Flask Plan' Gostos: *'Ter o seu tempo perdido' Inteligência: Pseudo-Onisciência Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D, Variável Status Existencial: Desconhecido Ataque: Desconhecido (É impossível classificar Najimi em uma hierarquia! Najimi tem o seu poder de forma circunstancial, dependendo da ativação de algumas habilidades para concretizar seu nível. Ela possui a Capacidade para Quebrar Continentes, Criar Buracos Negros, Destruir Estrelas, Criar Universos, Manipular o Infinito ou Transcender Dimensões) Defesa: Desconhecido (É impossível classificar Najimi em uma hierarquia! Najimi tem o seu poder de forma circunstancial, dependendo da ativação de algumas habilidades para concretizar seu nível. Ela possui a Capacidade para Quebrar Continentes, Criar Buracos Negros, Destruir Estrelas, Criar Universos, Manipular o Infinito ou Transcender Dimensões) Velocidade: Pseudo-Onipresença (Najimi pode estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo) Força: Desconhecida Vigor: Desconhecido, Potencialmente Ilimitada (Najimi já existia antes da criação do Universo, acompanhou toda sua evolução. Ela não precisa se alimentar ou repor energias) Alcance: Variável (Assim como seu status, o alcance também pode variar entre a utilização de suas habilidades. Najimi já destruiu uma Estrela no Mundo dos Sonhos, ela se localizava anos Luz longe da Terra. Pode criar Universos.) Fraquezas Físicas: Potencialmente, nenhuma. A Causalidade Narrativa é uma de suas fraquezas ou apenas uma armadura maciça que o Personagem Principal pode ter em seu próprio Universo, a ponto de perder para um protagonista ridiculamente inferior. *'Selamento; Najimi foi selada pelo Book Maker, e por Momo. Dificilmente isso pode ocorrer, mas geralmente Najimi não esquiva do primeiro ataque de seu oponente' *'Pode Apagar suas Fraquezas' Fraquezas Psicológicas: Não Possui. Variações: Em plena forma. Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Criação, Imortalidade, Onipresença, Onisciência, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Teletransporte, Capacidade para Burlar a Durabilidade, Corpo a Corpo, Manipulação Climática, Destruição, Resistência Aprimorada (Pode apagar suas Fraquezas), Voo, Transformação, Mudança de Gênero, Manipulação de Universais , Precognição, Nulificação de Poder, Amplificação de Status, Manipulação de Memória, Manipulação da Causalidade, Manipulação do Espaço, Manipulação Elemental, Criação de Buracos Negros, Manipulação de Doenças, Absorção e Transferência de Poder, Manipulação de Percepção, Mestre Espadachim, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação da História, Manipulação do Tempo, Selamento, Manipulação da Nulidade, Manipulação do Caos, Auto Sustentação (Tipo 3). Técnicas Especiais Habilidades Principais= Olhar Parasita: Essa habilidade que Ajimu emprestou a Zenkichi, permite ao usuário ver o que outros seres enxergam com seus olhos. Semelhante á uma visão compartilhada, só que o outro indivíduo não tem conhecimento disso. Hundred Gauntlets: Habilidade que reverte a Causalidade (causa-efeito). Como uma curiosidade, Kumagawa transformou essa anormalidade no famigerado "All Fiction". Serviço Dos Lábios: Beijando uma pessoa, Ajimu é capaz de trocar habilidades. Alibi Block: Técnica da Ajimu que proporciona sua possível Onipresença. Basicamente, essa habilidade permite que Ajimu esteja em locais físicos (dentro de um quarto fechado, no espaço etc), em outras dimensões (Céu e inferno), e até mesmo em locais metafísicos (Em um sonho, no coração ou até mesmo dentro das pessoas). Dead Lock: Habilidade que fornece a Imortalidade(tipo 2) para Ajimu. Life Zero: Ajimu pode nulificar habilidades, incuindo o "The End" da Medaka. Standing Ovation: Habilidade que pode nulificar os efeitos do "Olhar Parasita." Espelho Juvenil: Uma habilidade que distorce o senso de percepção dos indivíduos, permitindo que Ajimu se pareça como ela quiser na frente dos mesmos. Five Focus: Essa habilidade nunca foi demonstrada por Ajimu, porém, foi dito que ela a concedeu para Aoki Aka. Por assim dizer, essa anormalidade tem o incrível poder de causar qualquer doença ou curar qualquer doença, o usuário precisa apenas encostar suas "garras" em outro ser. Door To Door: Essa habilidade permite que Ajimu "viaje através do tempo" levando a si mesma e a outras pessoas para o mundo dos sonhos, onde lá, eles podem rever e reviver certos momentos de suas vidas. Give Up-Down: Uma habilidade que permite Ajimu enfrentar a gravidade e ficar suspensa em locais como um teto, claro, de cabeça para baixo. Count Up: Habilidade que permite Ajimu contar uma grande quantidade de números. Ela usa isso em diversos momentos para contar suas anormalidades. |-|Quadro= O Quadro, é algo que eu mesma batizei. É a capacidade que Medaka e Najimi Ajimu possuem para utilizar Milhares de Habilidades ao mesmo tempo, ou em um combo. Elas podem variar entre Habilidades Biológicas, Habilidades de Assassinato, Habilidades de Protagonista, Chefão e tantas outras. Habilidades com Espadas Sword Looks: Habilidade de purificar espadas. Shadow Out: Habilidade de cortar sombras. Nasceu Para Bater: Habilidade de quebrar o osso sem cortar a carne. Get Target: Habilidade de melhora na precisão. Twin Runner: Habilidade de dois cortes com apenas um balanço de espada. Sorriso Dinamite: Habilidade de proporcionar uma explosão após o corte. Ad Hoc Attack: Habilidade que proporciona Ajimu a dar um ataque extra no oponente. Andando Com As Pernas: Habilidade de desenhar rápido. Trick Sword: Habilidade de deixar a espada curva. Remote Light: Habilidade de controlar espadas por controle remoto. Cicatrizes da vida: Habilidade de piorar exponencialmente lesões. Dead or I Love You: Habilidade de se tornar um com a espada. Pés Limitados: Habilidade de decapitação. Head Edge: Habilidade de alterar o comprimento da lâmina. Cortador de Fantasmas: Habilidade de transformar a espada em uma espada espiritual. Espada Do Som: Habilidade de cortar com o som. Número Atômico: Habilidade de cortar Átomos. Faux Guard: Habilidade de transformar a espada em uma barreira. Hard Break Shot: Diminuir a habilidade de um oponente cortado. Espada fantasma: Habilidade de deixar imagens residuais da espada. Hard Full Count: Habilidade de selar as habilidades do oponente após três golpes. Critical Kit: Habilidade de transformar arranhões em ferimentos fatais. Rapier Dystopia: Habilidade de destruir armas. Espada Perdida: Habilidade de deixar a espada invisível. Not Selection: Habilidade de transformar qualquer objeto em uma espada. Weight Restaurant: Habilidade de manipular o peso da espada. Meta Junction: Habilidade de quebrar em pedaços. Sorvete vermelho: Habilidade de gritar com a espada. Saint Up: Habilidade de fazer a espada crescer. Armadura Amadora: Habilidade de cortar armaduras. Mais Amor: Habilidade de transferir o dano para alguém amado. A Lot Of Hand: Habilidade de golpear omnidirecionalmente. No Motion: Habilidade de cortar sem o corte. Hi-FI Speed: Habilidade de lutar rápido. Sore Deal: Habilidade de transformar o oponente cortado em uma espada. Trocando Armas: Habilidade de trocar armas. Beijar e Chorar: Habilidade de pegar o que está por vir. Controle Da Batalha: Habilidade de após um corte, obter informações. Espada Completa: Habilidade de fazer uma espada gigante. Tabu Do Mestre: Habilidade de cortar com a terceira mão. Anti-Creator Soul: Habilidade de esculpir. Child Control: Habilidade de controle remoto. Heat Shock: Habilidade de ferver o sangue do alvo. Prisão de Prisma: Habilidade de fazer uma gaiola com uma espada. Shoulder Sword: Habilidade de manejar a espada com as duas mãos. Must Cut: Habilidade de quando cortar, adquirir um aumento de poder. Pedra Estranha: Habilidade de transformar o oponente cortado em uma pedra. Tutorial: Habilidade de ensinar como usar uma espada. Dupla Lâmina: Habilidade de combinar duas espadas. Black Bled: Habilidade de usar uma espada sangrenta. Plataform: Habilidade de cortar com a espada na bainha. Sample Fumble: Habilidade de cortar um padrão. Frog Blog: Habilidade de causar uma destruição enorme com certa quantidade de poder. Tricolor: Habilidade de descolorir a espada. Hyper Dash Wit: Habilidade de dizer uma frase legal após cortar poderes. Ignorance Hilt: Habilidade de caso haja toque na lâmina, Ajimu ganha saúde. High Blade Revolver: Habilidade de mudar 6 espadas para projéteis. Exsense: Habilidade de cortar os nervos. Lançamento Da Morte: Habilidade de lançar o alvo. Pass Shield: Habilidade de passar através de barreiras. Go Bad Logic: Habilidade de cortar com uma espada apodrecida. Proteção Natural: Habilidade de postura natural. Bad Bye: Habilidade de fazer a espada receber o dano ao invés do Portador. Death Mes: Habilidade de suicídio. Claymore: Habilidade de tornar a espada volátil como uma geléia. Rolling Desire: Habilidade de roubar os desejos do indivíduo que foi cortado. Justiça Ideal: Habilidade de dar o golpe final. Refrão de recuperação: Habilidade de reparar a espada. Lâmina do Relâmpago: Habilidade de fazer uma espada de luz. Air Jigsaw: Habilidade do corte do ar. Madeira De Aço: Habilidade de usar uma espada de madeira. Water Jet Mes: Habilidade de cortar apenas o que o usuário quer cortar. Kill Log: Habilidade de gravar um corte no alvo. Visão Impositora: Habilidade de barrar armas. Making Space Debris: Habilidade de cortar estrelas. Receptor: Habilidade de transformar uma espada desenhada em realidade. Bilhete Do Aluguel: Habilidade de usar a técnica do verdadeiro dono da espada. Teste De Corte: Habilidade de curar logo após o corte. Homem Da Espada: Habilidade de personificar a espada. Relation Break: Habilidade de atacar com pinças. Passo Paralelo: Habilidade de cortar o sentido de equilíbrio. Dark Sizing: Habilidade de quanto mais bater com a espada, mais ela vai ter seu formato alterado. Reasonable Handy: Habilidade de moderar o dano. Motivação Sentimental: Habilidade de monatr emoções na espada. One's Necro: Habilidade de remover aberturas. Two Weigh One Hand: Habilidade de Shuriken. Sharp Glide: Habilidade de fazer a espada aplicar pressão. Valor Das Vidas: Habilidade de destruir tudo, exceto vidas. Regra Do Genocídio: Habilidade de assassinato com a espada. Minha Espada: Habilidade de transformar o corpo em uma espada. Espada Da Chuva: Habilidade de fazer uma chuva de espadas caírem do alto do céu. Chopping Viking: Habilidade de cortar o final. Meaning Network: Habilidade de cortar conceitos ( Manipulação Conceitual ). Bat Only Championship: Habilidade do repúdio a experiência. Turn Over: Habilidade de golpear com a parte de trás da espada. É sugerido que se tentassem cortar com a lâmina, seriam forçados a cortar de costas. Very Best Flash: Habilidade que permite que quanto menos a espada for balançada, melhor serão suas habilidades. Near Redeath: Habilidade que não permite ao usuário morrer, não importa quantos cortes ele leve. Objetivo Premiado: Habilidade de intoxicação pela espada. Damocles Sword: Habilidade de permanecer na guarda. Habilidades Marciais Beginner's Hard Luck: Habilidade de tornar a defesa impossível Flor Dupla: Habilidade de mudar a mão dominante. Very Short Range: Habilidade de compreender a distância. Like Love Law: Habilidade de acariciar. Reverse Cover: Habilidade de cancelar o dano. Controle Do Peso: Habilidade de distribuir a massa corporal pelo corpo. Pinhole Shot: Habilidade de atacar pontos vitais. Mil Pernas: Técnica de passos. Hue Match Point: Habilidade de ultrapassar o limite. Mão Falsa: Habilidade de fingir. Luta Do Enredo: Habilidade de prever os movimentos do adversário. Hurdle Accel: Habilidade de alterar seu poder (no caso, força física). Running Back: Habilidade de acertar a parte de trás do oponente (nesse caso, a habilidade tem o sentido de acertar as costas do oponente, geralmente lá é o ponto cego). Eu Caio: Habilidade de melhoria da visão cinética (ao que parece, essa visão permite que Ajimu tenha compreensão sobre a cinética). Apenas Carne: Habilidade de expressar sentimentos com punhos. Non-Stop House: Habilidade de atacar de forma desordenada. Defesa 180: Habilidade de compreensão através da experiência (ao que se entende, é uma experiência de lutas). Wall Poster: Habilidade de andar nas paredes. Accountability: Habilidade de dar um contragolpe. Kill Me Blow: Habilidade de penetrar com o punho. Crash Pain: Habilidade de não sentir dor. Spin-off Set: Habilidade de rotação. Desfragmentar o físico: Habilidade de optimizar o próprio corpo. Olho Codificado: Habilidade ver todos os oponentes. Defesa científica: Habilidade de fortalecimento dos nervos. Omit Heart: Habilidade de segundo fôlego. Força Tripla: Habilidade de experiência tripla. Hitting Song: Habilidade de perfurar utilizando canções. Lutadores Animados: Habilidade de Voo. Critical Five: Habilidade de selar os 5 sentidos do oponente. Damage Harness: Habilidade de receber dano. Monitor Checker Flag: Habilidade de remover pontos cegos. Bloqueio: Habilidade de proibição de golpes baixos. Ad-Balloon Atack: Habilidade que impossibilita do adversário dar um contra ataque. Nobre: Habilidade que impossibilita Ajimu de errar algum golpe, não importando a distância, velocidade e poder do adversário, ela sempre o acertará. Trust Battle: Habilidade de forçar um duelo. Patch Test: Habilidade de infligir dor sem dano. Deep Rope: Habilidade de exercícios anaeróbicos. Não Olhe Para Atirar: Habilidade de lutar sem a visão. Winder: Habilidade de luta aérea. Natação Da Morte: Habilidade de luta aquática. Peek Out Fool: Habilidade de exceder limites. Controle Do Coração: Habilidade de controlar batimentos cardíacos. Running System: Caso Ajimu seja atingida uma vez, não será atingida outra vez pelo golpe que a acertou. No Risk No Return High Touch High End: Habilidade de dobrar o poder abandonando as recompensas. Pyramid Knuckle: Habilidade de ganhar poder vindo de seu oponente. Sailor Same: Habilidade de levar o mesmo dano que o alvo. Before Morning: Habilidade de atacar com o corpo inteiro. Hit Maker: Habilidade de combo. Bashing Passion: Habilidade de bater em almas. Short Short: Habilidade para deixar a batalha mais dinâmica. Intervalo: Habilidade de acumular poder. Ilegal: Habilidade para selar técnicas. Aim Core: Habilidade de ver habilidades. Slice Knuckle: Habilidade de cortar com os punhos. Hand Shake Truce: Habilidade de desviar de empates. Miss Anger Stand: Habilidade que impossibilita o adversário de prever o próximo movimento de Ajimu. Vejo Seu Dano: Habilidade de substituição. Sensor Louco: Habilidade faz com que os adversários estejam se movendo em câmera lenta para Ajimu. Regulamento Alternativo: Habilidade de fazer uma luta justa. Perito Do Serviço: Habilidade de dar o primeiro golpe. Dressing Damage: Habilidade de evitar efeitos. Best Bout: Habilidade de fazer o inimigo mostrar as técnicas mais fortes. Minha Inflação: Quanto mais forte o inimigo for, mais forte Ajimu ficará. Dancing Escape: Habilidade de evacuação emergencial. Disk Bury Code: Habilidade de compreender a estratégia dos adversários. Route Selection: Habilidade de se mover instintivamente, de forme imediata. Missile To Pause: Habilidade de parar os movimentos. Necrose Tripla: Ajimu pega o dano que levou e o devolve com uma potência 3 vezes maior. Stoic Pro: Habilidade de aumentar a batalha a cada golpe. Condition Bon Bon: Habilidade de definir as regras para a luta. Satellite Camp: Habilidade de comandar a visão. Eu Posso Cancelar: Habilidade de cancelar um ataque antes que ele aconteça. Doctor Against: Habilidade de ignorar a física. Hora De Correr: Habilidade de aumentar o espírito de luta. Ninja Silencioso: Habilidade de fazer os sons do ataque desaparecerem. Perspective Revenger: Habilidade de se vingar. Dano Do Crédito: Habilidade de aumentar o dano conforme a dívida. Utilizável: Habilidade de trocar técnicas. Counter Snipe: Habilidade de lutar para trás. Heel And Toe: Habilidade de especializar os golpes com os pés. Future Practice: Habilidade de pegar emprestado o treinamento. Ação suicida: Habilidade de trocar o poder de defesa pelo de ataque. Pangaea Crusher: Habilidade de quebrar continentes. Iron Maiden Race: Habilidade de endurecer o corpo. Mistaker: Habilidade de acertar um golpe com precisão. Style Keep Out: Habilidade de acertar um golpe surpresa. Hu-Lip: Habilidade de relaxar. Traffic Serious: Habilidade de mandar problemas. Invisible Lamp: Habilidade de acertar golpes invisíveis. Morphing Ghost: HAbilidade de fazer o adversário mostrar apenas seus melhores golpes. Clever Headbutt: Habilidade de cabeçadas. Fique Distante: Habilidade de dar golpes a distância. Portão Do Mosquito: Habilidade de fazer os golpes ajimu não doerem, apenas fazem o adversário sentir coceira. Memória Emocionante: Habilidade de usar todas as técnicas que o adversário usou anteriormente. Auranizer: Habilidade de enxergar a alma do oponente. Receive Dockings: Habilidade de fazer habilidades secretas. Reflexão Milagrosa: Habilidade de ter a causalidade ao seu lado. (Algo como ter sorte com a causalidade). Decisão Simples: Habilidade de conclusão. Rejeitando Perdedores: Habilidade de não aceitar revanches. Habilidades Mágicas Magical Life: Habilidade de Controlar Mágica/Magia. My Speed: Controle Sobre a Velocidade. Bolt Leg: Capacidade para Controlar Relâmpagos. Exhibition Match: Controle sobre o Fogo. Water Bodyslan: Controle sobre a Água. Window Shocking: Controle sobre os Ventos. Heaven is Not Heaven: Controle sobre a Terra. Dark Elbow: Controle sobre as Trevas. Sabotage Beam: Controle sobre a Luz. Spring Glossary: Controle Sobre a Primavera. Noisy Summer Beetle: Controle sobre o Verão. Lonely Autumin: Controle sobre o Outono. Winter Generalist: Controle sobre o Inverno. Time Out: Controle sobre a Noite. Hospital Genome: Controle sobre Doenças. Ground Sound: Capacidade para controlar o Som. Nitrogen Breath: Manipulação de Nitrogênio. Sensational Hair: Controle sobre o Clima. Her Drugstore: Controle sobre Venênos. Dry Sauna: Controle sobre a Umidade. Graviton: Manipulação da Gravidade. Grip Chaos: Controle sobre as Ondas. Maniac Curtain: Controle sobre Roupas. Emotional Turning: Capacidade para controlar reflexões. Shadow Step: Controle sobre as Sombras. Cinderella Syndrome: Controle sobre as Cinzas. Mist Sister: Controle sobre Névoa. Paint Contest: Controle sobre Retratos. Wallpaper: Controle sobre Barreiras. Alcohol Sand: Controle sobre a Areia. Freefall: Habilidade de controlar buracos. Monster Red: Controle sobre Sangue. Muscle Collection: Controle sobre Germes. Magnet Streamer: Controle sobre Ímãs. Golden Cloud: Habilidade de controlar Ouro. Silver Opinion: Habilidade de controlar prata. Emergence's Copper: Habilidade de controlar cobre. Death to Sky: Habilidade de Controlar o Céu. Sky Tool: Controle sobre o Vácuo. Sun Sloshing: Controle sobre o Sol. Polar Dime Shift: Controle sobre a Polaridade. Mother's Mars Ship: Controle sobre Marte. Nine Pluto: Controle sobre Plutão. Meteor Neck: Controle sobre Meteoros. My Sea Chip: Controle sobre o Mar. Swamp Girl: Controle sobre os Pântanos. Rivers: Habilidade de controlar rios. Emperor Stone: Capacidade para Controlar as Pedras. Hang Up Jewel: Habilidade de controlar Jóias. Ouroboros Connect: Capacidade para controlar Calamidades. Angle of Opera: Habilidade para controlar ângulos. Acht Acht Dessin: Controle sobre Explosões. Skin Forest: Controle sobre Florestas. Averge Crying Night: Controle sobre Constelações. Treasure Tasting: Habilidade de Controlar o Sabor. Key World: Capacidade de controlar Chaves. Hyper String Theory: Habilidade de Controlar Cordas. North Breath: Habilidade de Controlar a Voz. Drink Range: Habilidade para controlar Distâncias. Overraction: Controlar Reações. Battle Smell: Habilidade de controlar Odores. Deep Sink: Habilidade de Controlar Profundidade. Neutrino Cumpliance: Habilidade de controlar Nutrição. Stereogram: Habilidade de controlar Irregularidades. Test Line Deck: Habilidade de controlar Caminhos. Reading Magic: Controle sobre Maldições. Animal User: Controle sobre Animais. Mirror Effect: Controle sobre Espelhos. Strong Story: Habilidade de controlar a Força Forte. Delicate Delete: Habilidade de controlar a Força Fraca. Active Talk: Controlar Atividades. Leopard Eye: Habilidade de controlar Mau-Olhado. Readability: Controle sobre Cartas. Most Impact: Habilidade de Controlar o Tamanho. Tektite: Habilidade de controlar Vidro. Nearby See Through: Controlar Espíritos. Pendulum Heart: Controle sobre Vibrações. Easy Chorus: Habilidade de Controlar Músicas. Rainbow Lamp: Controlar Cores. Number Foot: Habilidade de Controlar Números. Prime Foot: Habilidade de Controlar Números Primos. Play Smoke: Habilidade de controlar fumaça. Handling Berserker: Habilidade de Controlar Fugitivos. Death Voice Navigation: Habilidade de controlar direções. Selfish Requester: Habilidade de controlar Orações. Fantasy Illusion: Controle sobre a Visão. Magma Stone: Capacidade para controlar o fluxo Piroclástico. Wise man Collection: Habilidade de controlar a sabedoria. Vinyl House Survivor: Habilidade de controlar casas. Chalk Board: Habilidade de Controlar Paredes. Windowin: Habilidade de controlar Janelas. Big Name Dreamer: Habilidade de Controlar Sonhos. Secret Research: Controle sobre Formações. Blood Bus Stop: Controle sobre Estradas e Saídas. Turning Point: Habilidade de Controlar Pontos. Slow Line: Habilidade de Controlar Linhas. Ring Hold: Habilidade de Controlar Anéis. Gemini Impression: Habilidade de Controlar Carimbos. Unflix the Future: Habilidade de Controlar o Futuro. Habilidades Biológicas Strike Beast: Habilidade de se tornar um monstro. Grotesque Closet: Habilidade de alongar as unhas. Monster Benefit: Habilidade de ter o melhor instinto de caçador. Can't Be Cat Ear: Habilidade de Crescer Orelhas de Gato. Giraffe Neck: Habilidade de alongar o pescoço. Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye Eye: Habilidade de aumentar o número de olhos. Tongue Crawly: Habilidade de aumentar a língua. Dry And Sheller: Habilidade de criar uma carapaça. Fighting Fang: Habilidade de alongar as presas. Infinity Heart: Habilidade de aumentar o número de corações. Eat Sweet: Habilidade de comer tudo. Ladies and Gentlemen: Habilidade de trocar de sexo. Poison Flame: Habilidade de cuspir veneno. Siging Tor: Habilidade de criar mais braços. Hend Leg Walk: Habilidade de criar pernas. Crypt Plaster: Habilidade de Anidrobiose. Planaria: Habilidade de criar mais cérebros. Boy Meats: Habilidade de aumentar os músculos. Feather Complex: Habilidade de criar asas. Insect Feather: Habilidade de criar asas de inseto. Body Face: Habilidade de criar mais caras. Meet Tail: Habilidade de criar um rabo. Torino Scale eyerball: Habilidade de transformar pele em escamas. Hazard Lamp: Habilidade de Aposematismo. Bubbly Bitty Life: Habilidade de cuspir bolhas. Newcomer: Habilidade de mudar a idade. Chameleon of Folklore: Habilidade de camuflagem. Wachtdog Food Timer: Habilidade de Relógio Interno. Brain Break: Habilidade lavagem cerebral. Memory Note: Habilidade de Memorizar. Forever Fragance: Habilidade de Aumentar o olfato. Caterpillar Waist: Habilidade de se tornar uma cobra. Wild Diet: Habilidade de Instinto Animal. Queen Sentence: Habilidade de falar com animais. Diamond Eyes: Habilidade de Olhos Compostos. Ivy Love: Habilidade de fazer crescer Hera. Highly screw trouble: Habilidade de transformar o corpo em uma broca. Crab Scissors: Habilidade de transformar ambos os braços em tesouras. Interne Horn: Habilidade de criar chifres. Do si La Sol Family: Habilidade de criar um Rebanho. Sticky Line: Habilidade de cuspir um fio grudento. Funeral Syncrhonicity: Habilidade de Assimilação. Fishing Meatball: Habilidade de a parte inferior de seu corpo é como a de um peixe. Hungry Dress: Habilidade de Ecdise. Health Careless: Habilidade de se tornar um vírus. Separate Parade: Habilidade de decomposição corporal. Acid Panic: Habilidade de derreter com ácidos estomacais. Broken Phenomenon: Habilidade de fazer uma Auréola de Anjo. Medical Blood: Habilidade de fazer um soro sanguíneo. Lost Omphalos: Habilidade de criar umbigos. Meat Liquid: Habilidade de Liquefação. Miserable Eye: Habilidade de criar listras. Double Standard: Habilidade de se dividir. Must Juice: Habilidade de cuspir Muco. Exciting One-Side Game: Habilidade de Alongar os Ossos. Oboe: Habilidade de Ameaçar. Star Blood: Habilidade de Chupar Sangue. Rehabilitate: Habilidade de criar um antibiótico. Problematic Steam: Habilidade de se transformar em um fóssil. Looking Shoot: Habilidade de encarar. Separate Agency: Habilidade de Autotomia. Mantis Core: Habilidade de transformar os membros em foices. Fat Marker: Habilidade de aumentar ou diminuir gordura. Chicken Crown: Habilidade de criar uma Crista. Inside Hormone: Habilidade de Manipular as entranhas. Jelly Bone: Habilidade de se tornar um Molusco. Doping Mole: Habilidade de cavar o subterrâneo. Spiral Needle: Habilidade de crescer agulhas. Skin Needle: Habilidade de crescer um espinho. Octopus Dinner: Habilidade de Crescer Tentáculos. Big Mouth: Habilidade de transformar o corpo em uma boca. Joint Puzzle: Habilidade de crescer um fucinho. Handy Territory: Habilidade de marcar território. Rear Breath: Habilidade de criar Ventosas. Small Smart Scrap: Habilidade de Respirar as Nove Respirações. Immovable Attacker: Habilidade de inchar. Under Root: Habilidade de criar Raízes. Aqua Breath: Habilidade de respirar através de Guelras. Fur Coat Health: Habilidade de ter uma pele revestida de pêlos. Metamorph Stare: Habilidade de segundo estágio evolutivo. Knocking Old Bridge: Habilidade de crescer um bico. Slash Nihilism: Habilidade de crescer barbatanas. Calorie off Pace: Habilidade de não precisar ingerir nutrientes. Romance Great: Habilidade de endurecer o cabelo. Desingner's Drug: Habilidade de seu cérebro é uma droga. Butterfly Pass: Habilidade de Escamas de Peixe. Turtle Drill Wheels: Habilidade de carapaça. Swin Ink: Habilidade de criar pés membranosos. Battle Longer: Habilidade de Capacidade Pulmonar. Swalowed Ranker: Habilidade de engolir tudo. Smash Teacher: Habilidade de Mastigação. Carterpillar Root: Habilidade de lagarta mecânica. Family Sample: Habilidade de Exoesqueleto. Force Parasite: Habilidade de parasita. Guide Sensor: Habilidade de Sinestesia. Talk Fire: Habilidade de cuspir Fogo. Roomer Cocoon: Habilidade de fazer Casulo. Lunch Mate: Habilidade de Biodegradação. Mechanical Life: Habilidade de Transformar o corpo em um robô. Normalize: Habilidade de se transformar em um humano. Habilidades de "Chefão" Spec Over: Habilidade de se tornar Deus. Tired Play: Habilidade de se tornar o Diabo. Manuel Memory: Habilidade de saber a resposta de Perguntas. Humor Contrast: Habilidade de ser mais forte que o inimigo. Worst Dreamer Is: Habilidade de fazer com que "Tudo foi só um sonho". (Tudo seja um sonho). Infinity Quest: Habilidade de Controlar o Inferno. Start Play: Habilidade de Caos Casual. Friendly World: Habilidade de fazer seus inimigos seus aliados. Welcome Hell: Habilidade de invocar o inferno. Auto Fumble: Habilidade de não cometer erros. Time Bunny: Habilidade de Manipular o Tempo. My Alternative: Habilidade de roubar receber reforço. Circus and Circus: Habilidade de Carisma. Full Name Notorious: Habilidade de Roubar Nomes: Full Name Mysterious: Habilidade de direitos de nomes. Cool From Zero Cool: Habilidade de Subjugar o Nada. Busrt Bust: Habilidade de ficar peituda. Husky Voice Dimension: Habilidade de Superar Dimensões. Archery Picking: Habilidade de roubar os pontos de experiência do inimigo. Far Flow Keyes: Habilidade de Conceder Vida. Know How Vacuum: Habilidade de Absorver Outros. Another Announce!: Habilidade de ir ao Submundo. Lost Password: Habilidade de trazer o inimigo ao nível 1. Boiled eye: Habilidade de pôr ovos. Eternal Eternal Life: Habilidade de Mundo Eterno. Potential Hit: Habilidade de trazer o potencial à tona. Next Honest: Habilidade de "o que eu digo acontece." Area Free: Habilidade de Clarividência. Listen By Chance: Habilidade de Audição Aguçada. Chirality Test: Habilidade de criar um Substituto/Dublê. Zero Slam Real: Habilidade do Samurai de matar alguém de classe inferior a sua. Beautiful Last Scene: Habilidade de Auto-Destruição. Promotion Wars: Habilidade de começar uma guerra. Left Legs: Habilidade de desaparecer de lembranças. Sequence Catastrophe: Habilidade de anular o Destino. Last Murder: Habilidade de ambos matam um ao outro. Most Large Holder: Habilidade de Ploriferar. Dark Hole: Habilidade de controlar Buracos Negros. Stage Advantage: Habilidade de você escolhe o campo de batalha. Second Life in Jail: Habilidade de recomeçar a vida e ser uma nova pessoa. Isolate Average Space: Habilidade de controlar as chances. Free Climbing: Habilidade de controlar seus parâmetros. Intelligent Start: Habilidade de criar Mundos. Initialize History: Habilidade de mudar a história. Illegal Alchemy: Habilidade de fabricar vidas. Weak Potless: Habilidade de apagar suas fraquezas. Present for You: Habilidade de conceder fraquezas. Fall Retaker: Habilidade de ter um "Retake'. '''Best Moment': Habilidade de se você for visto, eles morrem. Evertime Slip Everday Dream: Habilidade de Viajar no Tempo. Metastasis From Head to Tail: Habilidade de dominar o corpo de outra pessoa. Eight Hundred Tool: Habilidade de Profecia. Rope Curtain: Habilidade de Extorquir Habilidades. King Mapping: Habilidade de Manipular coordenadas. Sucess Suced: Habilidade de Engravidar. Undead Genius: Habilidade de Imortalidade. Tuning Character: Habilidade de criar personalidade. Marching Bad: Habilidade de controlar os Mortos. Murder Mathematic: Habilidade de vencer contra aqueles muito mais fortes que você. Baby Planet: Habilidade de Criar Universos. Step By Step: Habilidade de Manipular Macroevolução. I Banish: Habilidade de Extinção. Have Break Breath: Habilidade de Cessação de hostilidades. Innocent Remodel: Habilidade de Modificar Humanos. Death Meeting: Habilidade de continuar lutando mesmo se você morrer. Past Invention: Habilidade de invocar um colosso. Exception Please: Habilidade de fazer uma Exceção. Time Penalty: Habilidade de aplicar punição divida a outros. Cold Game: Habilidade de Terminar a Luta. Escape Goat: Habilidade de sacrifício. Dying Message: Habilidade de Deixar um Testamento. Eroguro Mirage: Habilidade de se tornar um fantasma. Grapple Empy: Habilidade de Distorcer o Espaço. Occur Percent: Habilidade de Advinhação. Deep Pocket: Habilidade de Capacidade. Stronghold in Mystert: Habilidade de criar uma base. God eye: Habilidade de interferir na narrativa. Surprise Army: Habilidade de liderar um Exército. Shadow Influence: Habilidade de infectar com uma idéia. Defense Layer: Habilidade de criar uma barreira. Transport Plain: Habilidade de Controlar o Destino. Complete Jungle''": Habilidade de Controlar Tudo. '''Dark Meister: Habilidade de Controlar matéria. Sleeping Shell: Habilidade de Selamento. Rule Make: Habilidade de criar Leis. Income Suporte: Habilidade de parar de envelhecer. Drawing off Course: Habilidade de materializar substâncias. Sitting Winner: Habilidade de lutar enquanto está sentado. Portable Soul: Habilidade de Absorver Almas. Hesitate Palace: Habilidade de criar um Labirinto. Repeater Kitsch: Habilidade de Regeneração. Cross Utopia: Habilidade de invocar um santuário. Shinning Becklight Enemy: Habilidade de fazer uma Auréola perfurar o inimigo. Reset Question: Habilidade de recomeçar desde o começo. Last Final Operation: Habilidade de queimar vidas. Man Power: Habilidade de ser simplesmente forte. Marionette Exercite: Habilidade de Controlar Humanos. Everything Lost: Habilidade de controlar corações. Skillfulll: Habilidade de Dominar Habilidades. Unskilled: Habilidade de não usar habilidades. Categoria:Medaka Box Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Longevidade Categoria:Personagens de Novel Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Diabo Categoria:Personagens Assexuados Categoria:Psicomanipuladores Categoria:Biocinetas Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Dimensionalizadores Categoria:Entidades Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Usuários de Danmaku Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Usuários de Armas de Fogo Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Probabilomanipuladores Categoria:Criadores Categoria:Classe Desconhecida Categoria:Onipresentes Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Usuários de BFR Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Magos Categoria:Personagens Neutros Categoria:Neutros Caóticos Categoria:Oniscientes Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Hax Categoria:Auto Sustentadores Categoria:Uranomantes